lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Tsukino
Jasmine Tsukino is the civilian identity of Sailor Star Moon and she attends Tsukuba Academy as well as lives on campus. She is also the fraternal twin sister to Usagi Tsukino who is also the civilian identity of Sailor Moon. Her existence is fan made as Usagi only has a younger brother in both the anime and manga adaptions of the series. Personality Jasmine has always had a fondness for singing and dancing, dreaming of possibly becoming famous professional singer someday. This is a talent she gained from her mother who while can sing, she has never done it professionally and doesn't believe she is any good. Jasmine believes her mother sings wonderfully and aspires to use the talent she has to make something out of her life. From her mother, she also learned martial arts as well and from her father, she learned kendo. Both of them taught her how to defend herself and others whenever necessary. While she is good, she isn't strong enough to take down her brother but can easily take on her sisters Adachi and Usagi and especially her cousin Ryoko whom she doesn't understand why she keeps wanting to fight her. She may be young but Jasmine's also responsible too, doing anything she's told and helping out with the family, no matter how tedious she thinks some things are but does them without complaints. She's also academically intelligent as well. She studies hard to make good grades and turns her work in on time. She's not lazy in the slightest about that for she wants to get into a good college and will work hard to get there. As a person, she is down to earth and honest, never beating around the bush with anybody she speaks with. She doesn't like it when others are being mistreated and won't hesitate to put troublemakers in their place if need be. Jasmine keeps her identity as a Sailor Senshi a secret for she doesn't wish to put anyone in danger. She doesn't understand the necessity of having these powers and honestly finds them to be nothing more than a burden but she does feel that for as long as she has them, she will do right by them. She uses them to fight strange creatures and beings while protecting innocent people from harm. Jasmine especially wants to keep anyone in her family and close friends she may have from getting hurt as well for if they knew about her Senshi identity, they would be used against her and she wouldn't want that. There would be nothing to keep her from blaming herself if anything happened to them. Speaking of family, she doesn't get along very well with some of them. Her older sister Adachi being one of them because she's superficial and stuck up, her father for being a hormonal idiot that can't keep it in his pants and is the reason why her mother divorced him. On top of that, she wants nothing to do with the family of the woman he cheated on her mother with, nor her family. Her relationship with Usagi is half and half, she loves her but can't stand her lazy behavior and poor grades. Her cousin Ryoko is another annoyance too always challenging her to a fight. It's the constant fighting that causes many to misunderstand Jasmine as a person, perceiving her to be a violent girl before getting to know her which frustrates Jasmine but she knows there is nothing that can be done about how others view her. But it is a pain. Appearance Jasmine is 5'4" with long black hair that goes all the way down to her knees and blue eyes. She is the fraternal twin of Usagi Tsukino, making her taller than her sister by two inches. Unless she wears steel toed boots then her height goes up just a couple of more inches. Her skin complexion is pale and she has been known to walk around with a serious expression on her face a lot of the time but that doesn't mean she's angry everyday. Most of the time she's thinking hard and her facial features come across as the opposite of how others see her. She has been known to smile though which contrasts with her appearance but she doesn't care. Because her hair is so long, she'll sometimes wear it up in a ponytail or a bun. She wears a variety of clothing that she finds comfortable, mainly shorts and t-shirts due to the fact that she tends to hide her chest which is a noticeable large c cup breasts. Since she attends Tsukuba Academy, she wears the required uniform for her grade level. When transformed as Sailor Star Moon, her appearance changes completely. Sailor Star Moon has a crescent moon insignia on her blue choker, the tops of her boots, and also had her transformation brooch in the center of her front bow. Her dominant color was red (collar and skirt) and her accent color was blue (bows, boots, gloves, and choker). Her boots are knee-high blue with a white border at the triangular top. The gem in her tiara was blue. Her collar had two white stripes. Her earrings were dangling crescent moons. She wore two white-bordered blue circular accents on her odango. History Jasmine is the younger fraternal twin sister of Usagi Tsukino, both girls possessing very few of the same features and everything else about them is different, especially their personalities. Jasmine gives off more of an air of responsibility than her sister Usagi. She does think of others despite many not believing she would, she doesn't cry over the littlest things, she's very dependent upon herself, preferring not to rely so much on others to help her and is academically intelligent, whereas Usagi isn't. Because she is, Usagi does feel a little jealous that her sister is smarter than her at a lot of things she is unable to understand herself but she is a very big baby about it and will whine until someone does help her, which Jasmine really dislikes about her sister. Aside from this, she's also a good cook for she takes turns helping to prepare dinner to give their mother a break sometimes. The two of them do have older siblings such as their older brother Daichi and older sister Adachi. Jasmine isn't close to Adachi, the two often butting heads with one another but she's very close with her brother and has a lot of fun with him whenever they hang out. She also really dislikes her father Kenshin Tsukino because of his infidelity with another woman while still married to her mother Diane Ortiz. Jasmine has lost respect for her father and it matters were made worse when the woman he cheated on her mother with, ended up pregnant. Jasmine is half Japanese on her father's side, and half American on her mother's side. Her mother is also a twin, her sister and Jasmine's aunt Dana Kajimotou, is the mother of her cousin Ryoko who also married a Japanese man who takes the idea of marriage seriously but he has a stupid daughter. It is pretty obvious that twins run high in Diane and Dana's family, as such both women had twins. Diane had Usagi and Jasmine and Dana had Ryoko and her brother Yoh. Jasmine gets along pretty well with Yoh even though he is very quiet but sees nothing wrong with that. He isn't anything like his sister, though the both of them do come from a family that specializes in the practice of swordsmanship, which Jasmine finds to be uniquel. It's hard for her to enjoy when she has to see a certain cousin who's obnoxious and can't take a hint. As for her father, Kenshin still tries to make attempts to be one to his children but when trying with Jasmine, she usually just walks away from him. She acknowledges his presence but it doesn't go further than that. She hasn't forgiven him for the mistake that broke up their family and it may be awhile before she does. That's how she feels. Therefore, she doesn't associate with his new family, which is her family's step family. Jasmine is a trustworthy person but it is the trust of others that bothers her and therefore this makes it difficult to make friends sometimes, especially when any friend she has made as of recent has been some evil creature trying to hurt people. But she doesn't distrust regular people overall but she is weary of them. She isn't as trusting as her sister who can easily see the good in everyone whereas Jasmine knows that part of everyone has ulterior motives for whatever reason. As such, she picks and chooses her friends wisely. If she believes they will give her grief in the future, she immediately cuts them loose once the changes in their behavior begin. Thus far she does have two know friends who are African American transfer students and their names are Brittney Collins and Carmen Anderson who also share the same hobby that she does which is singing. She also has friends who don't live in Tokyo that she writes to every so often, a childhood friend of hers that she doesn't talk about to anyone. There are some that find this surprising because they view her to be a violent person because of her constant fighting but Jasmine fights to defend herself from idiots bothering her. Talking doesn't always work, especially when she tells them to leave her alone for she doesn't wish to be bothered with such tedious things. She can't help it that they won't listen so she fights in order to get them to leave her alone. She'll also fight to defend others but won't use force unless absolutely necessary. Speaking of fighting, no one knows about her double identity as Sailor Star Moon. That includes her family, especially Usagi. She keeps this to herself in order to avoid anyone getting involved in whatever weirdness is going on that she can't seem to find the answers to. She desires to search for them and will find what she's looking for in order to put an end to countless nights of having to go out and make sure no one is being attacked. Unfortunately, these nightly events are happening in the daytime and at her school on a constant basis. A very odd occurrence since she finds it strange for these things to happen on school grounds but she will get to the bottom of it. That is her personal mission. As such, no one can know she does this for whomever might be watching her, Jasmine has no doubt they'll use them against her to get what they want. Besides her fighting skills and nightly activities of saving the world, she does do other things too. Singing is the obvious one for she dreams of becoming a professional singer someday. It's a trait she got from her mother, being able to sing whom she thinks sounds amazing when she does sing but her mother disagrees. She doesn't argue with her on it but has her own desire to do something with the talent she has. Other than singing, she does dance as well but prefers to keep it clean rather than some of the trash dancing in the Western American videos these days. She doesn't knock Western American music but some of it does really suck now and she prefers a lot of older songs that are good rather than anything new. With her friends Carmen and Brittney, they do write songs together sometimes with a mixture of what the two of them like and what Jasmine likes. In other words, something tolerable. She also shares Usagi's interest in watching anime and reading manga but is more careful about spending her money and will only buy things she wants when she knows she can afford them. Not buy them because she sees and wants them. Granted everyone feels that way but Jasmine prefers to be more responsible with her money. Since Jasmine makes all around good grades because she works hard to keep her grades up because she's striving for Todai University or any college that will accept her in the future, she was offered a scholarship to Tsukuba Academy. The school in which she wanted to go to because she was tired of the crap going on at Juuban with people bothering her for stupid crap but it seems that it isn't that much different at Tsukuba. Minus being harassed to fight (which will occasionally still happen if her cousin drops by), there are too many strange things going on, on campus. Thus the school in question that's the cause behind part of her frustration among other things. She was glad to accept the scholarship without any second thought because it covered her tuition as well as her room and board as long as she kept her grades up. Once they drop, her scholarship drops which she refuses to allow to happen. At least being at this school, her family is safe from ever knowing her secret but at the same time, she feels she's biting off more than she can chew compared to keeping her identity as Sailor Star Moon a secret. Plot Coming Soon! Jasmine Tsukino (Lawliet) Gallery Pstarmoon1.jpg|Princess Sailor Star Moon Jasminetsukino2.png|Jasmine's rebooted appearance Jasminetsukino3.png Sailorstarmoon001.png|Jasmine as Sailor Star Moon Powers & Abilities Transformations *'Star Moon Broach' - Jasmine possesses a silver broach with blue circular jewels all around it with a white crescent moon in the middle of it. She uses this broach in order to transform into "Sailor Star Moon" by calling out the transformation phrase, "Star Moon Prism Power, Make Up!". *'Star Moon Disguise Pen' - Star Moon has her own version of a disguise pen that allows her to transform into anyone or anything she chooses. Her pen looks just like a small skinny writing pen but blue with a silver star on top and blue jewels around it. It also doubles as a writing pen but when used as that function, anything written in the form of an answer becomes correct. To use the disguise power, she calls out, "Star Moon Power, Ni Nare!" along with the description of her desired disguise and immediately transforms into said disguise. Attacks *'Tiara' - Like all Sailor Senshi, Star Moon wears a golden tiara on her forehead with a gem inside, which in her case, is a blue one. Like Sailor Moon, she is able to remove it and use it as an attack to disarm and injure her enemies. Her attack is called, "Star Moon Tiara Cutter". *'Star Moon Beam' - One of Star Moon's attacks that requires her to use her hands and launch a large ball of energy at her enemies. If hit by it, it could knock someone off of their feet or out cold depending upon Star Moon's current level of strength at the time of using it. Because she is used to fighting as a civilian, this attack is always strong. *'Star Moon Tiara Cutter' - With the use of her tiara, Star Moon throws it at her enemies to disarm or injure them. The damage effect is different from Sailor Moon's where if an enemy is cut even the slightest by her tiara, a small electrical jolt is sent through them, disabling body movement for five minutes, which is just enough time for her to finish her enemies off. *'Martial Arts Skills' - Jasmine was taught martial arts by her mother and kendo techniques by her father. As such, she is skilled in hand to hand combat while mixing in a few aikido moves. While she prefers not to resort to violence, sometimes it happens whenever she is bothered by other students or her cousin by being constantly challenged to prove who is stronger. She's is proficient in using a bokken and a real sword but her father doesn't think she's ready to handle a real one so every once in awhile, Jasmine will carry a wooden one instead. Relationships Usagi Tsukino Jasmine has your basic relationship as one would have with their sibling. They agree to disagree but it isn't like she wouldn't watch out for her sister when she can't watch out for herself. They don't argue on a regular basis but that doesn't mean Jasmine doesn't get annoyed with Usagi when she doesn't take things seriously as she should. She wants her to grow up and stop acting like a child but she can't make her, Usagi has to do that herself. Overall, the two get along fairly well without any problems. Yuugi Motou Both Jasmine and Usagi were childhood friends of Yuugi when he used to live in Tokyo. Jasmine always got a kick out of teasing him but she meant nothing by it. They are good friends and he is aware of some things that she's doing within her life, such as being part of a school student council that's trying to defeat evil that's occasionally popping up and given her and the other council members grief. She speaks with him on occasion either through skype or hopping on the train to head to Domino if she had a reason to do so. She's aware of his friends and is currently trying to find a way to help his friend Mazaki Anzu is who was put in a coma after the storms that hit both Tokyo and Domino. Seto Kaiba Her mother worked in the Kaiba Mansion years ago as one of the many maids hired by Gozaburo Kaiba. Diane would sometimes bring her and Usagi with her to work and they would hang out with Seto and Mokuba. Jasmine and Seto didn't get along at first but over the years as they got older, they're on a agree to disagree sort of relationship. They agree on some things and disagree on many others. Her family is still in close contact with both brothers but unless Jasmine has to, she doesn't see either of them on a daily basis and usually ends up talking to Seto through a three-way phone conversation when Usagi rings her phone whining about something. They have a respect for each other and Jasmine does know that in Seto's own strange way, he cares about her family. Ruka Kaneki Ruka moved in sometime after Jasmine was accepted into Tsukuba Academy. Since Jasmine lives on campus, she doesn't have to deal with Ruka misbehaving and giving her lip like the others do that do live at home with her mother. She may be Ruka's older half sister but because they've hardly interacted, Jasmine only views Ruka as nothing more than a disrespectful brat that she doesn't want to deal with. Trivia *This rebooted version of Jasmine Tsukino removes a lot of the dead weight that made her a major Mary Sue. While she still is considered one due to the fact that she is related to a canon, her own story won't coincide with Usagi's unless plot situations call for it. She is still a Sailor Senshi but her past life is ambiguous and not known like it was before. *Her relationship with Yuugi Motou is non-existent in the romance department. They have a good friendship but that's as far as it goes. Yuugi is free to be with whom he wishes romantically, just as Jasmine is. *Her relationship with Seto Kaiba is also non-existent in the romance department. They are aware of each other since in past plots their memories were removed to where they didn't know who each other were, now they do, their relationship while may not be similar to good friends, they are two people that at least respect each other to an extent. They don't argue with each other like when they were children but they have their moments of disagreeing with each other. She knows he looks out for her and her family but that is it. *Jasmine currently has no known love interest. It is known that her past life as Princess Atinako still did have a child and a husband but both are ambiguous and unknown due to the reboot. *While Jasmine may have been created to be the opposite of Usagi, they are still sisters and interact just like sisters due. Jasmine finds Usagi to be childish but she still cares about her and will watch out for her. They attends different schools due to Jasmine this time around will have more of her own plot and be less a part of Usagi's to avoid stealing the spotlight from her. The sisters will still work together when they become aware of each other's powers but for Jasmine will still have her own story that doesn't make everything feel overbearing. * Jasmine doesn't hate her father this time around, instead she is disappointed in the fact that he got another woman pregnant and ended up leaving her mother to marry said woman. She doesn't know the true reason behind why her parents argued a lot but knows that something was amiss between them. She acknowledges Kenshin Tsukino as her father but keeps her distance. *Jasmine retains her interest in music and wanting to sing professionally. This didn't happen in previous stories/plots in the past. This time around, there may be a chance for it to happen and she will work hard to achieve her dream. *Jasmine has little patience for common stupidity and will not hesitate to tell someone that they're being stupid if they are. Such actions of obvious stupidity annoy her, thus her pool of friends is very slim to those she can actually tolerate. Average stupidity is fine but just sheer stupidity where people know they're doing something that's stupid or saying things that are stupid and do them anyway, she can't deal with people like that. *Jasmine isn't a heavy eater, nor is she big on sweets either. Most of the food she eats, while basic, sometimes is organic and vegetarian. She isn't a complete vegetarian as she still eats meat but prefers turkey meat to beef meat. Unless she is craving a burger of some sort, she will eat turkey meat. Also See *Seto Kaiba *Yuugi Motou *Usagi Tsukino *Sailor Senshi